Wither Storm
This page is about the Minecraft: Story Mode mob. For the MC Sandbox mob, see Wither Boss. Warning! This page contains spoilers from MCSM episodes 1-4. The Wither Storm '''(Or '''Witherstorm) is a boss in Minecraft Story Mode. It is the main antagonist in episodes 1-4. It was first a regular minecraft wither, but with a command block in the middle, then mutated to a giant three headed wither with more powers and then broke into 3 smaller withers with the same abilities. Appearance Episode 1-2 *Before wither storm was created, it was just a regular wither like in Minecraft. The only different thing was that he had a command block in the middle of his body. Then, it started gaining more mass by sucking nearby blocks, items and others. At the end it became a giant terrifying monster with three heads (1 eye at each head) and 5 tentacles. Episode 3 *After wither storm breaks from the formidi bomb, it loses its senses but after a while it wakes up again broken in 3 pieces. The middle one is bigger than the other two and has more tentacles too. Episode 4 *In episode 4 all three wither storms have bigger mass, more tenctacles and the two smaller ones have an extra eye too. The middle one remains the bigger as it has more mass, tentacles and 2 extra eyes. Story Episode 1 *Ivor creates a wither placing 3 soul sands and a command block in the middle and 3 wither skeleton skulls above them. The wither spawns and starts attacking everyone in the building. Then due to the command block's powers it starts gathering up nearby blocks, items etc and gaining more mass. It suddenly becomes a mutated monster which was later named ''Witherstorm. ''It begins attacking at the people again, by sucking and eating them with its new powers. Episode 2 *On episode 2 the wither storm follows Jesse and Axel/Olivia in Boom Town/ Redstonia and starts sucking up blocks, mobs, humans etc. After that it continues following Jesse and his allies to destroy them. Hostile Mobs appear in this scene too that most of them will be sucked up by witherstorm and some will attack Jesse and the others. Episode 3 *The wither storm follows Jesse again and he crafts a formidi bomb to destroy it. After he throws it to the wither storm, it explodes and breaks. Then all the people that were sucked up from the wither storm (including gabriel) come out of it. Suddenly it wakes up and this time there are 3 smaller witherstorms that jesse has to face. Episode 4 *Jesse plans to make endermen attack the witherstorm and destroy him. After he leaves, Axel and Petra stay alone and the two smaller witherstorms attack them. The bigger one is being distracted by hostile endermen who try to take off blocks. After Jesse returns, he and reuben go inside the witherstorm where he finds the command block. With the enchanted sword he tries to destroy it but fails and drops accidentally his sword on the ground. Reuben picks it up and tries to give it to jesse. Then, reuben falls by a tentacle and hits the ground hard. Jesse destroys the command block and then automatically all the 3 monsters explode. Trivia *At the beginning the wither was shooting wither skulls. *Witherstorm killed reuben and ellegaard or magnus. Gallery Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Story Mode Mobs